parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
James Graham's Thomas Parody Casts.
Here are some parodies for James Graham's Thomas Parodies. Casts TUGS *Thomas as Ten Cents (Thomas and Ten Cents are both the main stars) *Percy as Sunshine (Thomas and Percy are both best friends, just like Ten Cents and Sunshine are) *Gordon as Big Mac (Gordon and Big Mac are both big, strong, and father figures to Thomas and Ten Cents) *James as Top Hat (James and Top Hat are both vain) *Henry as Warrior (Henry and Warrior are both big, strong, and clumsy) *Toby as OJ (Toby and OJ are both old) *Edward as Hercules (Edward and Hercules are both wear blue) *Duck as Grampus (Duck and Grampus are both western) *Casey Jones (from The Brave Engineer) as Captain Starr *Humbert (from Snow White) as Captain Zero *Diesel as Zorran (Diesel and Zorran are both the main villains) *Bill and Ben as Zip and Zug (Bill and Ben are twins, just like Zip and Zug are) *Arry and Bert as Zebedee and Zak (Arry and Bert are both twins, just like Zebedee and Zak are) *Diesel 10 as Johnny Cuba *Emily as Lillie Lightship (Emily and Lillie Lightship are both the main villains) *Molly as Sally Seaplane *Spencer as Bluenose *BoCo as Fire Chief *Oliver as Boomer *Popeye (from Popeye) as Sea Rouge *Pappy (from Popeye) as Sea Rouge's Uncle *Splatter and Dodge as Burke and Blair Salty's Lighthouse *Sonic (from Sonic) as Salty *Tails (from Sonic) as Claude *Griff (from Sonic) as Octo the Octopus *Thomas as Ten Cents *Gordon as Big Stack *Toby as Otis *James as Top Hat *Henry as Warrior *Edward as Hercules *Rosie as Sunshine *Penelope Pitstop (from The Perils of Penelope Pitstop) as Captain Star *Duncan as Zorran *Sir Handel as ZB *Peter Sam as Zak *Mighty as Zip *Mac as Zug *Tower (from The Little Engine That Could) as Captain Zero *Paxton as Boomer *Luke as Grampus *Bill as Mr. Boffo *Ben as Mr. Socko *Stanley as Cappy *Millie as Sally Seaplane *Stephen as Steamer *Flynn as Fire Launch *and more Scooby-Doo * Thomas as Scooby Doo * Edward as Shaggy Rogers * James as Fred Jones * Emily as Daphne Blake * Mavis as Velma Dinkley * Daisy as The Wicked Witch * Rosie as Scooby Dee * Percy as Scrappy Doo * Toby as Scooby Dum * Donald as Batman * Douglas as Robin Hero Factory *Thomas: William Furno *Edward: Preston Stormer *Gordon: Duncan Bulk *Henry: Jimi Stringer *Emily: Natalie Breez *Percy: Mark Surge *Duck: Nathan Evo *Oliver: Julius Nex *James: Daniel Rocka *Toby: Professor Zib *Rosie: Call Person *The Fat Controller: Akiyama Makuhero *Arry: Rotor *Bert: Xplode *Dennis: Corroder *Spencer: Meltdown *Dart: Thunder *Diesel: Von Ness/Von Nebula *Den: Jetbug *Diesel 10: Fire Lord Wacky Races *Thomas as Yankee Doodle Pigeon *Edward as Peter Perfect *Gordon as Rufus Ruffcut *Percy as Sawtooth *Billy as Private Meekly *Murdorch as Sgt. Blast *The 7 original narrow-gauge engines as The Anthill Mob (Duncan as Mac, Sir Handel as Danny, Peter Sam as Ring-A-Dang, Duke as Clyde, Skarloey as Rug Bug Benny, Rheneas as Willy and Rusty as Kurby) *Toby as Professor Pat Pending *Emily as Penelope Pitstop *Donald as Rock Slag *Douglas as Gravel Slag *Bill as Big Gruesome *Ben as Little Gruesome *James as Red Max *Duck as Lazy Luke *Henry as Blubber Bear *Diesel as Dick Dastardly *Arry as Muttley *The Fat Controller as The Commandor *Derek as The Dragon *Oliver as Elmer (Luke's Cousin) *Caroline as Chug-A-Boom *Diesel 10 as Hooded Claw *Paxton as Yogi Bear (from Fender Bender 500) *Norman as Boo Boo Bear (from Fender Bender 500) *Sidney as Huckleberry Hound (from Fender Bender 500) *Rocky as Snagglepuss (from Fender Bender 500) *Butch as Magilla Gorilla (from Fender Bender 500) *Flynn as Wally Gator (from Fender Bender 500) *Fergus as Top Cat (from Fender Bender 500) *Arthur as Choo-Choo (from Fender Bender 500) *Den as Quick Draw McGraw (from Fender Bender 500) *Dart as Baba Looey (from Fender Bender 500) *Trevor as Pixie (from Fender Bender 500) *Stepney as Dixie (from Fender Bender 500) *Fearless Freddie as Augie Doggie (from Fender Bender 500) *Dennis as Doggie Daddy (from Fender Bender 500) *Molly as Winsome Witch (from Fender Bender 500) *Rosie as Lucky (from Fender Bender 500) Phineas and Ferb *Thomas as Phineas *Percy as Ferb *Emily as Candace *Duck as Perry *Diesel as Dr. Doofenshmirtz *Emily as Isabella *Annie as Gretchen *Clarabel as Holly *Oliver as Baljeet *Molly as Linda *Gordon as Monogram *Henry as Carl *Madge as Jeremy *Edward as Stacy *Lady as Jenny *Rosie as Suzy *Mavis as Vannesa Sonic the Hedgehog *Thomas as Sonic *Percy as Tails *Diesel 10 as Dr. RobotnikEggman *Bill as Scratch *Ben as Grounder *James as Knuckles *Emily as Amy *Diesel as Shadow *Mac as Ray *George as Coconuts *Arry as Sleet *Bert as Dingo *Rosie as Cream *Elizabeth as Breezie *Harvey as Big *Mighty as Mighty the armadillo *Henry as Espio *Gordon as Vector *Billy as Charmy *and many others! Link and Zelda *Thomas as Link *Emily as Zelda *Stephen as Bagu *Bulgy as Error *Mavis as Impa *Luke as Kidnapped Child *Hector as King of Hyrule *Trucks as Kinghts of Hyrule *Gordon as King Papahl *Diesel 10 as Ganon *James as Ultria The Little Engine That Could *Emily as Tillie (Tillie's voice suits Emily) (Emily and Tillie are both beautiful) *Molly as Georgia (Georgia's voice suits Molly) *Duck as Doc (Duck and Doc are both green and both of them starts begin with the letter "D") *Spencer as Farnsworth (Spencer and Farnsworth are both silver) *Gordon as Pete (Gordon and Pete are both big and proud) *Edward as Jebediah (Jebediah's voice suits Edward) (Edward and Jebediah are both old) *Percy as Chip (Chip's voice suits Percy) (Percy and Chip are both small and young) *Cranky as Tower (Cranky and Tower are both tall) *Stepney as Eric (Eric's voice suits Stepney) *Elizabeth as Jill *Thomas as Rollo the Clown (Rollo the Clown's voice suits Thomas and they're both leaders) *Mavis as Grumpella (Grumpella's voice suits Mavis) *Toad as Chippers the Toy Monkey (Chippers's voice suits Toad) *Donald and Douglas as The Giraffes *Toby as Purky the Baby Elephant (Purky's voice suits Toby) *James as Handy Pandy (James and Handy Pandy are both vain) *Oliver as Strech (Strech's voice suits Oliver and they're both western) *Rosie as Missy (Rosie and Missy both wear pink) *Duke, Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Rusty, Duncan, Mighty Mac, Protues and Freddie as Toy Soldiers/Teddy Bears/Cake-Carrying Mice *Devious Diesel as The Big Wolf (Diesel and The Big Wolf are both evil and mean) *Trevor as The Little Wolf (Trevor and The Little Wolf are both small and nice) *Smudger as The Eagle (The Eagle's voice suits Smudger and they're both naughty and rude) *The Chinese Dragon as The Voice Inside The Cave My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *Emily as Twilight Sparkle *Mavis as Rainbow Dash *Rosie as Pinkie Pie *Lady as Rarity *Isabella as Applejack *Molly as Fluttershy *Percy as Spike *Thomas as Dr. Whooves *James as Big Macintosh *Daisy as Gilda Yellow Submarine *Thomas as Ringo *Percy as Paul *Toby as John *James as George *Edward as Lord Fred *Duke as Lord Mayor *Gordon as Sylvester the Cat *Sonic as Himself *Emily as Betty Boop *TUGS Characters as Musics *Olive (from Justin Time: The Big Stone Circle) as Lynette McDade *Diesel 10 as Head Blue Meanie *Diesel as Max *George as The Apple Bonkers *Bulgy as The Clowns *Hector as The Blue Tall Army Guards *Bulstrode as The Butterfly Stompers *Smudger as The Snapping Turtle Terps *Troublesome Trucks as The Other Blue Meanies *Pinchy as The Flying Glove *Jeremy as Jeremy Hilary Boob *Rusty as John 2 *Peter Sam as Paul 2 *Rheneas as George 2 *Sir Handel as Ringo 2 *Wilbert as The Snapping Bird Beak Monster *Victor as The Whale Monsters *Arthur as The Talking Turtle Monster *Murdoch as The Twin Cannon Kangaroo Monsters *Spencer as The Teapot Tapir Monster *Old Stuck Up as The Sucking Bird Monster Kyouryuu Sentai Zyuranger *Casey Jones as Barza *Thomas Geki/Tyrannoranger *Edward as Goushi/Mammothranger *Percy as Dan/Triceraranger *James as Boi/Tigerranger *Emily as Mei/Pteraranger Banjo-Kazooie *Edward as Banjo *Molly as Kazooie *Thomas as Bottles *Emily as Tooty *Elizabeth as Gruntilda *D261 as Klungo *The Ringmaster as Dingpot Theodore Tugboat *Thomas as Theodore *Percy as Hank *Emily as Emily *James as George *Edward as Foduck *Sir Topham Hatt as The Dispatcher *Mavis as Rebecca *Rocky as Shelburne *Cranky as Clayton *Stepney as Digby *Hector as Guysborough *Toby as Northumberland Submarine *Mr. Conductor as The Harbor Master *Daisy as Carla *Butch as Owan *George as Tex *Bertie as Bedford Buoy *Gordon as Stewiacke *Rosie as Pugwash *Madge as Constance *Diesel as Oliver *Annie as Petra *Clarabel as Pearl *Donald and Douglas or Bill and Ben as Philip and Philmore (The Ferry Twins) *Molly as Sigrid *Henrietta as Dorothy *Caitlin as Clementine *The Chinese Dragon as Snorri *Lady Hatt as Lillie the Lighthouse *Henry as Truro *Duck as Inverness *Old Slow Coach as Bonavista *BoCo as Baddeck *The Diesel as Cabot *The Spiteful Brakevan as Brunswick *Toad as Barrington *Scruffey as Bobby *Lady as Isabel *Caroline as Jennifer *Trevor as Blandford Buoy *Fergus as Bingham Buoy *Harold as Donald Dock *Thumper as Jasper Dock *Terence as Bayswater *Flora as Bluenose *Murdoch as Dartmouth *Trevor as Kulu the Canoe *Whiff as Fundy *Bertie as Blankston Buoy *Jack as Haliburton *Kelly as Nautilus *Hank as Canso Colossus *Trucks as Cabot's Cargo *Luke as R Boat *Diesel 10 as Shamus *Splatter as Seabright *Dodge as Colchester *Derek as Cumberland *Skarloey as Scally *Rheneas as Chester *Bridget Hatt as Katherine *Sir Handel as Kirby *Peter Sam as Kingston *Rusty as Clair *Duncan as S.S. Malarkey *Duke as Igloo *Smudger as Margaree *Bertrum as Walter *Dowager Hatt as Queen Stephanie *Stephen Hatt as Louis *Miss Jenny as Emma Sophia *Caroline as Caroline *Horrid Lorries as Rock Brothers Garfield/Orson's Farm *Gordon as Garfield *The Fat Controller as Jon Arbuckle *Henry as Odie *Cranky as Binky the Clown *Lady Hatt as Liz Arbuckle *Peter Sam as Nermal *Mavis as Penelope *Daisy as Mona *Thomas as Orson *James as Roy *Percy as Booker *Stepney as Sheldon *Duck as Wade *Edward as Bo *Emily as Lanolin *Arry/Bert as Gort *Splatter as Wart *Dodge as Mort *Salty as Fred Duck *Oliver as Newton *Diesel as The Weasel *Bulgy as The Fox *Diesel 10 as The Wolf *Toby as Plato *Spencer as Aloysius *Arthur as Edward R. Furrow *Trevor as Bernie *The Trucks as The Worms *Harvey as Michael Crab *Fergus as Floyd *Tom Tipper as Herman Post *Derek as Cactus Jake *S.C.Ruffey as Madman Murray *Donald as What the Dog *Douglas as Who the Dog *Whiff as Where the Dog *Billy as Billy Buddy Bear *Whiff as Bobby Buddy Bear *Bertie as Bertie Buddy Bear *Madge as Betty Buddy Bear *Max as Wailan *Monty as Spencer *D261 as The Salesman Fox *Neville as Dick Drake *Murdoch as Wade's Dad *Rosie as Cloe *Molly as Mrs. Chicken *BoCo as The Police Dog Super Mario Bros. *Thomas as Mario *Edward as Luigi *Percy as Yoshi *Rosie as Birdo *Emily as Princess Peach *Molly as Princess Daisy *Toad as Toad *Diesel 10 as Bowser Koopa *Gordon as Donkey Kong *James as Wario *Spencer as Waluigi *Toby as Diddy Kong *Skarloey as Baby Mario *Rheneas as Baby Luigi *Lady as Baby Peach *Madge as Baby Daisy *Millie as Toadette *Troublesome Trucks and Foolish Freight Cars as Goombas and Troopas *Daisy as Wendy O'Koopa *Arry as Roy Koopa *Bert as Morton Koopa Jr. *Devious Diesel as Ludwig Von Koopa *Bertram as Larry Koopa *Bill and Ben as Lemmy and Iggy Koopa *D261 as Mouser *Bulgy as Boshi *Smudger as Bowser Jr. *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Princess Rosalina *Casey Jr. (from Dumbo) as Prince Lubba *Johnny (from The Brave Engineer) as Herlock Solmes *Toots (from Porky's Railroad) as Oogtar *Duck as Toadsworth *Old Slow Coach as Lady Toadsworth Shining Time Station *Thomas as Mr. Conductor (Ringo Starr) *Percy as Mr. Conductor (George Carlin) *Emily as Stacy Jones *James as Schemer *Rosie as Tayna *Toby as Matt *Duke as Harry Cupper *Gordon as Billy Twofeathers *Duck as Dan *Molly as Becky *Mavis as Kara *Murdoch as JB King *Boco as Tito Swing *Daisy as DiDi *Flora as Grace *Max as Tex *Monty as Rex *Elizabeth as Miss Smoot *Cranky as Mayor Flopdinger *Madge as Ginny *Daisy as Vicky *Duncan as Schemee *George as Buster the Bully *Arry as Evil Worker 1 *Bert as Evil Worker 2 *Diesel as Mr. Conductor's Evil Twin *Neville as Tucker *Annie and Clarabel as Midge Smoot's Granddaughters *Spencer as Hobart Hume *Edward as Edmund *Whiff as Rust *Rheneas as Prince Michael Mikey *Elizabeth as The Queen *Derek as Amazo the Great *Splatter as Bull *Dodge as Biff *Duck as Kit *Duncan as Kity *Rusty as Max *Harvey as Ned Kincaid *The Casey Jr. & Friends Characters as Thomas and His Friends Rayman *Thomas as Rayman (Thomas and Rayman are both the main heroes) *Edward as The Magician (Edward and The Magician are both kind and wise) *Belle as Betilla the Fairy (Belle and Betilla the Fairy are both share the same letter 'B' at the beginning of their names) *Tootle (from Little Golden Book Land) as Bzzit/Mozzy *Coaches as Electoons *Casey Jr. (from Dumbo) as Tarayzan (Thomas and Casey Jr. are great friends, just like Rayman and Tarayzan are) *Johnny (from The Brave Engineer) as The Musician *Duck as Joe (Duck and Joe are both green and Western) *BoCo as Photographer (BoCo and Photographer are both wise) *Alfred (from Porky's Railroad) as Andrew (Alfred and Andrew are both share the same letter 'A' at the beginning of their names) *Flora as Firefly (Flora and Firefly are both share the same letter 'F' at the beginning of their names) *Harold as Flying Blue Elf (Harold and Flying Blue Elf are both fly in the air) *Humbert (from Snow White) as Mr. Dark (Humbert is a real villain in Snow White) *Darth Homer (from The Simpsons) as Moskito (Darth Homer and Moskito are both take a dislike to Thomas and Rayman) *Amos Slade (from The Fox and the Hound) as Mr. Stone *Mrs. Carrington Moss (from The Wind in the Willows '1983 film') as Space Mama *Judge Frollo (from The Hunchback of the Notre Dame) as Mr. Sax *Wile E. Coyote (from Looney Tunes) as Mr. Skops *Foolish Freight Cars (from Season 1) as Antitoons *Troublesome Trucks as Livingstones, Hunters, Raving Rabbids (All troublesome) *Gordon as Globox (Gordon and Globox are both big, strong, wear blue, having six letters in one name and they're both share the same letter 'G' at the beginning of their names) *Percy as Murfy (Percy and Murfy are both small and green) *The Narrow Gauge Engines as Teensies *Emily as Ly the Fairy (Emily and Ly the Fairy are both beautiful) *Toad as Ssssam (Toad and Ssssam are both western) *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Carmen the Whale (Tillie and Carmen the Whale are both beautiful) *Henry as Clark (Henry and Clark are both big, strong, wear green, and they're both have five letters in one name) *James as Polokus (James and Polokus are both vain) *Stepney, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand as Globox Children *Molly as Uglette (Molly and Uglette are both big, strong, and wives to Gordon and Globox) *Diesel as Admiral Razorbeard (Diesel and Admiral Razorbeard are both the main villains) *Smudger as Razorbeard's Lackey (Smudger and Razorbeard's Lackey are both lackeys to Diesel and Admiral Razorbeard) *Bulgy as Ninjaws *Ghost Engines as The Zombie Chickens *Arry as Axel (Arry and Axel are both have four words in one name and they're both share the same letter 'A' at the beginning of their names) *Bert as Foutch *Cranky as Umber (a.k.a. Stone Colossus) *Max, Monty, Norman, Bulstrode, and Sidney as The Robo Pirates *Geroge as Jano (George and Jano are both wear green and evil) *Farnsworth (from The Little Engine That Could) as Grolem 13 *The Chinese Dragon as Big Mama (The Chinese Dragon and Big Mama are both scary) *Diesel 10 as The Robot Dinosaur (Diesel 10 and The Robot Dinosaur are both big, strong, evil, and scary) *Bertie as Hardrox *Splatter and Dodge as Henchman 800 and 1000 *Lady as Tily (Lady and Tily are both have four words in one name and they're both share the same letter 'Y' at the end of their names) *Mavis as Razorwife (Mavis is a real villain in Season 3) *Donald as Otto Psi (Otto Psi's voice suits Donald) *Douglas as Romeo Patti (Romeo Patti's voice suits Douglas) *Oliver as Gonzo (Gonzo's voice suits Oliver) *Duncan as Andre (Duncan and Andre are both stubborn) *Narrow Gauge Trucks as The Dark Lums *The Horrid Lorries as Hoodboom, Hoodstormer, Grim Keeper, Grim, Hoodblaster, Hoodoo, Heckler, and Xowar *Spencer as Count Razoff (Spencer is a real villain in Hero of the Rails) *Daisy as Begoniax (Daisy and Begoniax are both big, strong, and wear green) *Den, Dart, Paxton, Hurricane and Frankie as The Knaarens *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could (2011)) as Reflux the Knaaren (Cerberus and Reflux the Knaaren are both the main big, strong, evil, and powerful villains) *Coaches as Electoons *Toby as The Bubble Dreamer (Toby and Bubble Dreamer are both old) *D261 as The Magician *Bertram as Dragon Chef Crash Bandicoot *Thomas as Crash Bandicoot (Both the main heroes) *Lady as Tawna Bandicoot (Both crush on Thomas and Crash Bandicoot) *Edward as Aku Aku (Both wise guardians to Thomas and Crash Bandicoot) *Rocky as Papu Papu (Both strong) *Billy as Ripper Roo (Both crazy) *Hector as Koala Kong (Both strong) *George as Pinstripe Potoroo (Both rude) *Smudger as Doctor Nitrus Brio (Both wear green and evil) *Diesel as Doctor Neo Cortex (Both the main villains) *Emily as Coco Bandicoot (Both the main females) *Arry and Bert as Komodo Moe and Komodo Joe (All twins) *Henry as Tiny Tiger (Both strong) *Bill as Doctor N.Gin (Both have troubles) *Toby as Pura (Both small) *James as Dingodile (Both vain) *Spencer as Doctor Nefarious Tropy (Spencer is a real villain in Hero of the Rails) *Diesel 10 as Uka Uka (Both evil, strong, and mean to Edward and Aku Aku) *Derek as Nitrous Oxide (Both wear green) *Ben as Penta *Lillie Lightship (from TUGS) as Megumi *Sally Seaplane (from TUGS) as Isabella *Annie as Ami *Clarable as Liz *Isobella as Isabella *Henrietta as Megumi *Bulgy as Rilla Roo *Murdoch as Bearminator (Both strong) *Gordon as Crunch Bandicoot (Both strong and father figures to Thomas and Crash Bandicoot) *Zip (from TUGS) as Rok-Ko *Bluenose (from TUGS) as Wa-Wa *Zorran (from TUGS) as Py-Ro *Zug (from TUGS) as Lo-Lo *D261 as Emperor Velo *BoCo as Krunk *Neville as Nash *Den and Dart as Norm *Dennis as Geary *Duck as Fake Crash *Percy as Polar (Both small and share the same letter 'P' at the beginning of their names) *Mighty Mac as Zem and Zam *Oliver as N Trance *Duncan as Real Velo *Mavis as Nina Cortex *Bertie as Farmer Ernest *Harvey as Rusty Walrus *Elizabeth as Madame Amberly *Spiteful Breakvan as Skunk *Troublesome Trucks as Penguins *Splatter and Dodge as Victor and Moritz *Molly as Pasadena Opossum *Salty as Ebenzer Von Clutch *S.C.Ruffey as Willie Wumpa Cheeks *Donald as Chick Gizzard Lips *Douglas as Stew Croc *Thomas as Croc (Both the main heroes) *Emily as Beany The Bird (Both beautiful) *Toby as King Rufus (Both old, wise, and kind) *Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Duck, Oliver and Whiff as The Gobbos *Diesel 10 as Baron Dante (Both the main heroes) *Daisy as Flibby (Both the main females) *Spencer as Neptuna (Spencer is a real villain in Hero of the Rails) *Arry as Fosley *Bert as Feeble *Breakvan as Demon Itsy *Smudger as Chumly (Both crazy) *George as Cactus Jack (Both wear green and evil) Spyro the Dragon *Thomas as Spyro (Thomas and Spyro are both the main heroes) *Percy as Sparx (Thomas and Percy are best friends, just like Spyro and Sparx are) *Duck as Blink (Duck and Blink are both western) *Toby as Professor (Toby and Professor are both old) *Bertie as Flame (Bertie and Flame are both wear red) *James as Hunter (James and Hunter are both vain) *Lady as Zoe (Lady and Zoe are both magical) *Harold as Sgt. James Byrd (Harold and Sgt. James Byrd are both fly in the air) *Doc (from The Little Engine That Could) as Volteer (Doc and Volteer are both wise) *Farnsworth (from The Little Engine That Could) as Cyril (Cyril's voice suits Farnsworth) *Pete (from The Little Engine That Could) as Terrador (Pete and Terrador are both strong and father figures to Thomas, Spyro, Percy, and Sparx) *Hiro as the Chronicler (Hiro and the Chronicler are both strong, wise, and powerful) *Greendale Rocket (from PP) as Mole Yair (Greendale Rocket and Mole Yair are both small) *Paxton and Norman as Scratch and Sniff (Paxton and Norman are twins, just like Scratch and Sniff are) *Alfred (from Sodor Dark Times) as Gaul (Alfred and Gaul are both strong and evil) *Emily as Cynder (Emily and Cynder are both the main females and crush on Thomas and Spyro) *Evil Emily (a fan-made Thomas character) as Evil Cynder *Jebediah (from The Little Engine That Could) as Ignitus (Jebediah and Ignitus are both old and wise) *Henry as Moneybags (Henry and Moneybags are both strong and wise) *Belle as Bianca (Belle and Bianca are both share the same letter 'B' at the beginning of their names) *Molly as Elora (Molly and Elora both strong and wise) *Diesel as Ripto (Diesel and Ripto are both the main villains) *Arry and Bert as Crush and Gulp (Arry and Bert are twins, just like Crush and Gulp are) *Bill and Ben as Basho and Buson (Bill and Ben are twins, just like Basho and Buson are) *Mavis as Sheila (Mavis and Sheila are both kind) *Gordon as Bentley (Gordon and Bentley are both strong and proud) *Spencer as Red (Spencer is a real villain in Hero of the Rails) *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film')) as Malefor (Cerberus and Malefor are both strong, evil, and powerful) *Edward as Cleetus (Thomas and Edward are good friends, just like Spyro and Cleetus are) *Diesel 10 as Gnasty Gnorc (Diesel 10 and Gnasty Gnorc are both the main, big, strong, and evil villains) *Flora as Stella (Flora and Stella are both sweet) *Lillie Lightship (from TUGS) as Queen Finny *Caroline as Inventor Droid *Peter Sam as Logistics Droid *Tootle (from Little Golden Book Land) as Master Chef (I know Tootle is good) *George as Yeti (George and Yeti are both mean and selfish to others) *Duncan as Agent 9 (Duncan and Agent 9 are both stubborn) *Daisy as The Sorceress (Daisy and The Sorceress are both the main female villains) *Sally Seaplane (from TUGS) as Princess Ami *Madge as Tara Croft *Fergus as Gus *Skarloey as Sebastian the Seal (Skarloey and Sebastian the Seal are both share the same letter 'S' at the beginning of their names) *Rheneas as Otto *Oliver as Tomas (Oliver and Tomas are both western) *Rusty (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film')) as Astor (Not Thomas' Rusty, but the Little Engine That Could "2011 Film"'s Rusty) *BoCo as Lindar (BoCo and Lindar are both big) *Donald as Delbin (Donald and Delbin are both share the same letter 'D' at the beginning of their names) *Douglas as Devlin (Douglas and Devlin are both share the same letter 'D' at the beginning of their names) *Duke as Zeke (Duke and Zeke are both have 4 letters in 1 name and they're both old) *Shelbert (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film')) as Enzo *Montana (from Play Safe) as Andor (Montana and Andor are both powerful) *Jason (from Back of the Knodilike) as Oswin (Jason and Oswin are both have 5 words in 1 name and they're both have the same letter 'N' at the end of their names) *Ivor (from Ivor the Engine) as Ivor (Ivor and Ivor are both share the same names) *Neville as Nestor (Neville and Nestor are both share the same letter 'N' at the beginning of their names) *Salty as Wally (Salty and Wally are both wear red and pirate) *Derek as Damon (Derek and Damon are both share the same letter 'D' at the beginning of their names) *Toots (from Porky's Railroad) as Phil *Tracey (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film')) as Peggy *Billy as Bartholomew (Billy and Bartholomew are both share the same letter 'B' at the beginning of their names) *Elizabeth as Ineptune *Cranky as Mammoth *Toad as Marco (Toad and Marco are both small) *Henrietta as Rapunzel *Bill and Ben as Basho and Buson (Bill and Ben are twins, just like Basho and Buson are) *Mighty Mac as Ooga and Mr. Bones *Old Slow Coach as Mrs. Shoutfire *Stirling No. 1 (a real TTTE character) as Teena *Annie as Lily *Clarable as Ice Princess *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Isabella *Georgia (from The Little Engine That Could) as Turtle Mother *Ferdinand as Fredneck (Ferdinand and Fredneck are both share the same letter 'F' at the beginning of their names) *Fearless Freddie as Fisher the Breezebuilder *Alfred (from Porky's Railroad) as Bruno *Huey (from Dora the Explorer) as Cosmos (Huey and Cosmos are both wear green) *Blue (from Dora the Explorer) as Argus (Blue and Argus are both wear blue) *Murdoch as Gavin (Murdoch and Gavin are both big and strong) *Rocky as Maximos (Rocky and Maximos are both powerful) *Ten Cents (from TUGS) as Trondo (Ten Cents and Trondo are both share the same letter 'T' at the beginning of their names) *Top Hat (from TUGS) as Magnus *Chester (from Theodore Tugboat) as Claude (Chester and Claude are both share the same letter 'C' at the beginning of their names) *Harry Hogwarts (from Harry Potter) as Halvor (Harry Hogwarts and Halvor are both share the same letter 'H' at the beginning of their names) *Big Mac (from TUGS) as Sadiki *Warrior (from TUGS) as Issak *Toyland Express (from Babes in Toyland) as Todor *Sir Handel as Gildas (Sir Handel and Gildas are both wear blue) *Harvey as Darius *Arthur as Alban (Arthur and Alban are both share the same letter 'A' at the beginning of their names) *Flying Scotsman as Titan (Flying Scotsman and Titan are both powerful) *Benjamin Bridge (from Theodore Tugboat) as Bakari *Bear (from RWS) as Baruti (Bear and Baruti are both share the same letter 'B' at the beginning of their names) *Iron Duke (from RWS) as Boldar (Iron Duke and Boldar are both old) *Pufle (from Steam Trains) as Gunnar *Harrison (from Chuggington) as Ulric (Harrison and Ulric are both strong) *Puffa (from TUGS) as Unika *Old Puffer Pete (from Chuggington) as Thor *Linus (from The Brave Locomotive) as Alvar *Hank as Bubba (Hank and Bubba are both big and strong) *Butch as Boris (Butch and Boris are both share the same letter 'B' at the beginning of their names) *Oliver (Pack) as Obasi (Oliver (Pack) and Obasi are both share the same letter 'O' at the beginning of their names) *Ned as Nils (Ned and Nils are both share the same letter 'N' at the beginning of their names) *Rusty as Cedric (Rusty and Cedric are both wear orange) *Sir Reginald (from Madeline) as Ragnar *Jeremy as Jed (Jeremy and Jed are both share the same letter 'J' at the beginning of their names) *Rasmus (from Steam Train) as Lyle *Flying Scotsman as Marco *Green Arrow (from RWS) as Asher *Den as Kasiya *Dart as Mazi *Hercules (from TUGS) as Useni *Foduck (from Theodore Tugboat) as Lateef *Freight Engine (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film') as Revilo *Casey Jr. (from Dumbo) as Cyprin *Johnny (from The Brave Engineer) as Eldrid *Jacob Pneumatic (from An American Tail) as Cyrus *Choo Choo (from Choo Choo) as Copano *Grampus (from TUGS) as Hexus *Digby (from Theodore Tugboat) as Lucus *OJ (from TUGS) as Rosco *Tower (from The Little Engine That Could) as Conan *Bash and Dash as Yin and Yang *Steam Lokey (from Paul Bunyan) as Mayor *Red Brown Branchline Coaches as Faires *Emily's Coaches as Handel and Greta *Rustee Rails (from Rustee Rails Rides Again) as Agent Zero *Wallace (from Wallace and Gromit) as Bob *Splatter as Toasty *Dodge as Doctor Shamp (Dodge and Doctor Shemp are both share the same letter 'D' at the beginning of their names) *Bulgy as Blowhard (Bulgy and Blowhard are both share the same letter 'B' at the beginning of their names) *Patrick as Metalhead *S.C.Rfuffey as Jackques *Bertram as Bombo (Bertram and Bombo are both share the same letter 'B' at the beginning of their names) *Smudger as Buzz (Smudger and Buzz are both wear green and evil) *D261 as Spike (D261 and Spike are both evil) *Tiger Moth as Scorch (Tiger Moth and Scorch are both evil and fly in the air) *Bulstrode as Bluto (Bulstrode and Bluto are both villains who travel in sea) *Dennis as Sleepyhead (Dennis and Sleepyhead are both lazy) *The Queen of Sodor as Mecha Red *Whiff as Crazy Ed (Whiff and Crazy Ed are both wear glasses) *The Pirates (from TUGS) as Chinese Fire Dragons *The Spiteful Breakvan as Umbrella Idol *Popeye (from Popeye) as Kane *Hugo and Hugolina (from Hugo the Troll) as Sparx's Parents *Hector as Ice King *Boulder as Stone Sentinel *Brad (from Trainz) as Exhumor *Bowser Koopa (from Mario) as The Conductor *The Jet Engine as Steam *Silver Fish (from Porky's Railroad) as Executioner *The Train (from ACIP Minneapolis 2007) as Elemental Dragon *The Foreign Engine (from RWS) as Electric King *D199 (from RWS) as Assassin *Samson (from The Brave Locomotive) as Arborick *The Trampsteamer as Ravage Rider *Bluenose (from TUGS) as Elemental Spirits *Johnny Cuba (from TUGS) as Skabb *Big Toot (from Melody Time) as Chief Prowlus *Theodore (from Theodore Tugboat) as Meadow *Jack (from TUGS) as The Hermit *Gordon's Snow Machine as Golem *The Chinese Dragon as Destroyer *Little Toot (from Melody Time) as Mason Hugo the Troll *Thomas as Hugo *Emily as Hugolina *Millie as Rut *Rheneas as Rit *Skarloey as Rat *Daisy as Scylla *Diesel 10 as Don Croco The Willows of Sodor * Thomas as Mole (Mole's voice suits Thomas the Tank Engine) * Edward as Ratty * James as Toad (James and Toad are both vain) * Gordon as Badger * Stepney as Billy Rabbit * Duck as Ernest * Emily as Georgina * Toby as Auberon Mole * Henry as Thomas * Diesel 10 as The Jailer * Rosie as The Jailer's Daughter * Diesel as The Chief Weasel * D261 as The Weasel Henchman * Arry, Bert, Splatter, Dodge, Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, Sidney, and Foolish Freight Cars as The Other Weasels * Dennis as Alfred * Spencer as Reggie * Mavis as Rosemary * Elizabeth as Ms Carrington-Moss * Daisy as The Fat Bargewoman * Zorran (from TUGS) as Isambard 'Bilbone' Toad Horrid Henry * Diesel = Horrid Henry (Diesel and Horrid Henry are both the main villains) * Thomas = Perfect Peter (Thomas and Perfect Peter are both the main protagonists) * Mavis = Mum (Mum's voice suits Mavis) * The Fat Controller = Dad (Dad's voice suits The Fat Controller) * Smudger = Fang the Hamster * Harvey = Fluffy the Cat * Johnny Cuba (from TUGS) = Mutant Max * Arry = Rude Ralph * Daisy = Moody Margaret (Moody Margaret's voice suits Daisy) * Henreitta = Margaret's Mum * Toby = Margaret's Dad * Pip/Emma = Sour Susan * Gordon = Brainy Brian (Gordon and Brainy Brian are both smart) * Hank = Anxious Andrew * Emily = Gorgeous Gurinder (Emily and Gorgeous Gurinder are both beautiful) * Molly = Lazy Linda * Rosie = Singing Soraya * Madge = Prizzy Polly (Prizzy Polly's voice suits Madge) * D261 = Pimply Paul * Edward = Beefy Bert * Percy = Goody-Goody Gordon * Duck = Tidy Ted * Bertie = Spotless Sam * Billy = Aerobic Al * Dennis = Weepy William * Spencer = Greedy Graham * Elizabeth = Miss Battle-Axe (Madge can't be Miss Battle-Axe; Madge is kind and Miss Battle-Axe is bossy) * Flora = Mrs Battle-Axe * Isobella = Miss Lovely (Miss Lovely's voice suits Isabella) * Henry = Mr. Mossy (Mr. Mossy's voice suits Henry) * The Refreshment Lady = Miss OddBod * Mr. Percival = Soggy Sid * James = Stuck-Up Steve * Lady = Rich Aunt Ruby * S.C.Ruffey = Bossy Bill * Whiff = Big Boss * Bulgy = Mr Nerdon * Arry and Bert = The Brickhouse Boys * Skarloey = Peter's Angel * George = Peter's Devil An American Tail * Madge as Mama Mousekewitz * Neville as Papa Mousekewitz * Mavis as Tanya Mousekewitz * Stepney as Fievel Mousekewitz * Edward as Henri * Diesel 10 as Warren T. Rat * Bulgy as Digit * Hank as Moe * Thomas as Tony Toponi * Emily as Bridget * Boomer (from TUGS) as Honest John * Mavis as Gussie Mausheimer * Murdoch as Tiger * James as Jimmy * Murdoch as The Happy Train * Bertie as Tugs the Boat The Amazing World of Gumball * Thomas as Gumball (Both Blue) * Percy as Darwin (Both Friends of Gumball and Thomas) * Lady as Anais * Mavis as Nicole * Harvey as Richard * Rocky as Rocky (Both share the same names) * James as Tobias (Both Gay) * Kevin as Banana Joe * Bill and Ben as Egg Heads * Arthur as Rob * Cranky as Larry * BoCo as Mr Robinson * Daisy as Mrs Robinson * Wilbert (RWS) as Alan * Molly as Molly (Both have same names) * Emily as Penny (Both have a crush on Gumball and Thomas) * Spencer as Mr Brown (Both mean) * Duck as Anton * Sixteen (RWS) as Idaho * Terrance as Clayton * Skarloey as Greg Heffley (DOAWK) * Rheneas as Rowley Jefferson (DOAWK) (Both bossy) * Sir Handel as Manny Heffley (DOAWK) * Peter Sam as Rodrick Heffley (DOAWK) * Rusty as Frank Heffley (DOAWK) * Duncan as Fregley (DOAWK) * Mighty Mac as Malvin and Malcolm (DOAWK) * Henry as Penny's Dad (Both strong) * Caroline as Penny's Sister * Millie as Carmen Star Wars * Thomas as Luke Skywalker (Both the main heroes) * Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Princess Leia * Edward as Obi Wan * Duke as Yoda * Casey Jr (from Dumbo) as Han Solo * Johnny (from The Brave Engineer) as Chewbacca * Percy as C3PO * Toots (from Porky's Railroad) as R2D2 * Toby as Lando Calrissian * Devious Diesel as Darth Vader Diesel Lord of the Sith Darth Vader * Diesel 10 as Darth Sidious Knight * Bulgy as Jabba the Hutt * James as Anakin Skywalker Popeye * Thomas as Popeye (Both the main heroes) * Emily as Olive Oyl (Both the main females and wifes to Thomas and Popeye) * Spencer as Bluto (Spencer is a real villain in Hero of the Rails) * Percy as Swee Pea (Both sons to Thomas and Popeye) The Land Before Time *Thomas as Littlefoot *James as Chomper *Rosie as Ruby *Flora as Ali *Mavis as Ducky *Emily as Cera *Billy as Petrie *Dennis as Spike *Diesel as Red Claw *Arry as Screech *Bert as Thud *Gordon as Topsy *Henry as Mr. Thicknose *Edward as Bron *Duck as Shorty *Bertie as Guido *Percy as Rhett *Diesel 10 as Sharptooth (from the first film) Category:James Graham